PuckerEvans : Le début de leur histoire
by m.proust22
Summary: Comment assumer ses sentiments quand on a des amis bon à interner & des problèmes à la chaînes ? Pour le savoir venez lire du SamXPuck ! Laissez des Reviews Please !
1. Prologue

_**PuckerEvans : Le début de leur histoire**_

**POV Narrateur : **

**Après avoir gagné les Nationales, Les News Directions, alias Glee club de la « William Mac Kinley High school », célébrèrent leur victoire autour d'un chalet montagnard bordant la forêt luxuriante, la montagne et un lac cristallin. Personne dans ce glee club, c'est-à-dire : Tina Cohen-Chang la chinoise & Mike Chang le danseur asiatique ( Leur couple se nomme Tike ) ( Tradition de donner un nom au couple dans le glee club pour faire comme les plus grandes stars hollywoodiennes ! ) Quinn Fabray la blonde intelligente & Rachel Berry la diva naine ( Leur couple se nomme Faberry ) Brittany Pierce la blonde pas futée & Santana Lopez alias Snix la maléfique ou Satan ( Leur couple se nomme Brittanya ) Blaine Anderson le gay qui ressemble plus à un hétéro & Kurt Hummel trop gay pour rôle ( Leur couple se nomme Klaine ) Artie Abrams les 2 roues ( il est dans un fauteuil roulant depuis un accident de voiture à ses 8 ans, il a perdu la capacité de ses jambes ) & Sugar Motta la gosse de Riche ( Leur couple se nomme Argar ) Mercedes Jones la diva noire & Joe Hart le Bob Marley version blanche ( Leur couple se nomme Jodes ) Sam Evans le blond moyennement futé à la bouche de mérou, ne se seraient jamais douté que leur ami Noah Puckerman le juif à l'impressionnant tableau de chasse ( conquête féminine ) aurait loué ce chalet pour eux, même s'il appartient à quelqu'un de sa famille ( son oncle ).**

**Ce chalet a 2 étages ainsi qu'un rez de chaussé. Le rez de chaussé est composé d'un salon, d'une cuisine et d'une buanderie, le 1er étage est composé d'une salle de jeux, d'une scène de spectacle et d'une bibliothèque et enfin le 2nd étage est composé de 6 chambres doubles avec salle de bain intégrée. Chaque couple alla choisir sa chambre bien sur nos deux célibataires Puck et Sam devraient faire chambre commune.**

**Après avoir fait visiter ce chalet à ses convives Puck les invita à admirer l'extérieur, à peine sorti de ce chalet de façade rupestre, les convives purent voir un lac cristallin bordé d'une plage, d'un terrain multi-sport ( foot, basket, ... ) ainsi qu'un coin de clairière au bord de la forêt ou pousse une multitudes de fleurs sauvages de plus en plus belles lorsque l'on s'approche du centre où on peut trouver des cerisiers, des pêchers, entourant un banc et des chaises longues, un coin parfait pour lire en paix ou pour renouer avec la nature.**

**Les Garçons comme les filles allèrent s'occuper, mais Puck songeât à un de ses meilleurs amis Finn brun, débile et géant (1m90 ou 95 ) qui est parti en Irlande pour retrouver son compagnon Rory qui est un Leprechaun selon Brittany ( Leur couple se nomme Firy ) .Cela l'embêtait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir mais les sachant ensemble ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux. Puck fut sorti de ses songes quand il entendit une voix féminine hurler : **

** « APPELEZ LES SECOURS … VITE ! »**


	2. Fausse Alerte

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire**_

**Chapitre 1 ****:****POV Puck :**

**Quinn : « APPELEZ LES SECOURS … VITE ! »**

** Rachel : « Non Quinny sa va aller sa servira à rien »**

** Q « Rach' tu saignes ! »**

** R « Je mes suis juste coupé avec une page du programme Télé »**

** Q « Mais Rach' … »**

** Santana « La feuille contre le Hobbit ( le surnom affectif de Rachel de la part de Santana ), vainqueur la Feuille 1-0 »**

** Q Mode regard qui tue « Toi si c'est pour dire de la merde, franchment ferme ta gueule »**

** Brittany « San' viens dans la chambre j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »**

** S « Mais de quoi tu … aaaahh ce cadeau oui j'arrive » **

**Mes pensées : « Je crois que je ne les ai jamais vu courir aussi vite mais quelles perverse & Je crois que Quinn ne m'as jamais autant fait peur et aussi flipper pour un rien, sérieusement Rachel qui se coupe OK mais avec une feuille du programme Télé mais quelle quiche ! Mais on l'aime comme sa ! Et voilà maintenant les 2 autres perverses qui font du bruits à cause de leur cochonneries et bah vivent les vacances moi je dit » **

** Je pars défaire mes valises quand j'entre dans la chambre je vois Sam sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette qui cache ses jambes, mon regard s'accroche à lui, je fixe les perles d'eau qui ruissellent le long de son torse je remarque qu'il est très musclé du torse et des bras et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je referme la porte et je plaque mon dos contre celle-ci et je l'entends dire : « Tu connais pas le sens de ''Frapper avant d'entrer'' Noah ?! » Je n'autorise que très peu de personnes à utiliser mon prénom, ma famille, Rachel & Sam.**

** Moi :« Désolé Mec, je n'y ai pas pensé mais vu que l'on va cohabiter dans la même chambre pendant les vacances, enfin tu vois quoi, sa arrivera encore quoi ! »**

** Sam : « Euh ouais tu as raison … c'est bon tu peux entrer »**

** M : « Je rentre ! » Il est là devant moi torse nu, musclé & en short de bain, je me sens gêné et le rouge aux joues revient.**

** S : « Tu as chaud ? Tu dort de quel côté droit ou gauche ? » **

**M : « Sa va aller et la fenêtre est à l'est tout comme le lit alors je prends le côté gauche ! »**

** S : « J'avais choisit le droit de toute façon »**

**M : « Pourquoi me demander alors ? »**

** S : Pour être poli »**

**Nous fûmes interrompus pas un hurlement de Rage : **

** « SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ARRÊTE TON DÉLIRE !»**


	3. Crise de colère

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 2 : POV Blaine **

**Nous fûmes interrompus pas un hurlement de Rage : **

**Moi : « SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ARRETE TON DELIRE !»**

**J'entends des gens courir dans les escaliers pour arriver devant ma chambre et celle de Kurt. Tout le monde me fixe avec un regard qui dit « Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as hurlé ? »**

**Puck : « On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »**

**M : « Kurt me fais une scène, car il n'as pas pris tout ses produits de beauté journaliers même s'il en a une bonne quinzaine ! Et il ose dire que c'est ma faute !»**

**Kurt : « Je suis fragile MOI ! Et si TU n'aurais pas dit toute les 5 secondes je cite « GROUILLE TOI » tout sa ne serait jamais arrivé ! »**

**Santana reprenant son souffle sûrement du à ses cochonneries avec Brittany : « C'est pas pour sa que le coach Sue ( Entraîneuse des cheerleaders dont Brit' et San' font parties et qui essaye de détruire le glee club tout les 4 matins ) t'as surnommé Porcelaine, non ? »**

**M : « Si c'est pour dire de la merde, la connasse ta gueule !**

**Brittany : « Tu ne parles pas comme sa à San' ! Tu te prends pour qui … espèce d'enculé ! »**

**Kurt à l'oreille de Brittany : « Non sa c'est moi ! »**

**B : « aaaaaaah, bon bah j'ai plus rien à dire, il y a les schtroumph le film à la télé San' on va le regarder ?»**

**S : « Bien sûr mon cœur »**

**Une fois parti Rachel dit : « Bon les filles, on prêtera le nécessaire à Kurt … OK ? »**

**Le reste des filles dirent « OUI » et tout le monde s'en alla.**

**Le soir venu, nous nous retrouvèrent à table, Quinn, Tina & Moi avons fait la cuisine, Tina s'est occupée de l'entrée, sa spécialité : La Salade de Choux Chinois Moi idem : Un risotto avec de l'escalope & Quinn la reine de la pâtisserie nous a confectionné un gâteaux au crêpes avec entre chaque tranche de la chantilly fait maison & des fraisons du jardins ! Tout le monde nous félicitèrent à la fin du repas j'ai même entendu du Mercedes demander à Quinn sa recette qui était selon elle : « à se damner le cul par terre » et j'ai cru apercevoir Brit' et Rach' piquer un reste de chantilly & de fraises heureusement pour moi que j'en avais déjà prévu, conclusion ce soir 3 couples vont s'envoyer en l'air avec de la nourriture mais avant cela , Rachel nous a dit qu'il serait sympa si on fessait un mash-up ( mélanger 2 chansons ) fille contre garçon. Les filles nous ont présenté Halo/Walking On Sunshine qui nous a rendu bouche bée même si elles l'on étaient par notre représentation de It's My Life/Confession.**

**Tout le monde alla se coucher et sans doute s'envoyer en l'air mais avant de tomber les bras de morphée après l'action ont entendit : **

**« MAIS PUTAIN MONSIEUR CRAPAUD OU ES-TU ?! »**


	4. Monsieur Crapaud

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 3 : POV SAM **

**Moi : « MAIS PUTAIN MONSIEUR CRAPAUD OU ES-TU?! ?! »**

**Puck : « Si tu parles d'un gros crapaud vraiment chelou ressemblant à Kermit mais en plus sale il est dans la machine (^,^), pour qu'il sente … comment dire … BON ! »**

**M : « Tu es sérieux ?! (Shock/Sad Mode) Monsieur Crapaud ( au bord des larmes ), à qui je vais faire des bisous et des câlins maintenant ?! »**

**Mercedes ( depuis la chambre d'à côté ) : « Désolé Puck mais quand je sortais avec Lui, j'étais moins importante que son vieux crapaud miteux ! »**

**M : « Il est pas miteux mon crapaud ! »**

**P : « Bah si quand même »**

**Santana ( depuis une autre chambre ) « Bon sa suffit ! Bouche de Mérou si t'es pas content utilise Puck comme nounours , mais nous empêchez de dormir pour une conneries non mais sérieux tu te prends pour qui ? Rachel ?! »**

**Rachel ( venant d'une chambre assez loin main on a réussi à l'entendre ) « Bon le chien de garde à la niche, s'il te plaît »**

**S : « Le hobbit tu ne perd rien pour attendre ! » **

**Tina : « MAIS FERMEZ Là ! »**

**Je parie que tout le monde à du se dire « Sérieux ? Tina a hurlé ? Elle peut faire ça ? »**

**Mike « Désolé mais c'est vrai c'est un peu soûlant à force, allez bonne nuit ! »**

**Tout le people « Bonne nuit !»**

**Je réussi à m'endormir sans monsieur crapaud, avec qui je dors depuis ma naissance, je suis trop fier de moi ( happy mode ), mais en me réveillant j'étais comme dans un cocon de chaleur en ouvrant mes yeux j'étais dans les bras de Puck ( OMG mode ) qui comme moi dors en bas de pyjama et Torse nu. Je pourrais détailler son torse par cœur maintenant. Il dormait encore et semblait heureux, le rouge me monta vite aux joues, honteux et confus, j'essayai de sortir de son étreinte ardente mais il m'attirait vers lui comme moi avec monsieur remarqua qu'il se réveillait alors je fis semblant de dormir et je l'entendis murmurer « Bordel de Merde » alors sans plus attendre j'ouvris mes yeux et là une chose impossible il me regardait avec des yeux qui disaient « Non reste encore un peu je suis tellement bien et ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi » Bref, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé et on s'est levé. **

**Il était 9H21 alors nous sommes partis faire le petit déjeuner enfin sortir ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et on attendait le reste des gens. À 10H12 tout le monde était levé et on prit un petit déjeuné tous ensemble comme une rangeâmes tout ce qu'on avait déballé et tout le monde alla se préparer. Quand tout a coup on entendit : **

**«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAh »**


	5. La Faute A Monsieur Crapaud !

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 4 : POV Santana**

**Moi :«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAh »**

**Brittany : « San' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**M : « Qui est l'abruti qui a mis du vert dans la machine ? »**

**B : « ça tu vois c'est un coup des elfes, ils adorent s'amuser ! »**

**M : « Brit' c'est pas le moment ! »**

**Tout le monde nous rejoint dans la buanderie.**

**M : « Quel est l'abruti qui a mit du vert dans une machine où il y avait du linge blanc ?! »**

**Puck : « Désolé c'est moi … mais pour ma défense c'est le crapaud tout miteux de Sam que j'ai voulu laver ! »**

**M : « Tu sais d'où je viens ?! D****e **_**Lima Height Adjacent, tu sais ce qu'on fait là-bas au pauvre type … Des mauvaises choses ! »**_

_**P ( hurle et s'enfuit ) « Je suis désolé ! »**_

_**Tout le monde pris sont nouveau linge et je décidai avec Rachel et Mercedes de faire la cuisine.**_

_**Rachel « Tout le monde allez dehors, nous, nous allons faire à manger, nous vous avons sorti les affaires pour manger sur la table de pique-nique. Amusez-vous ! »**_

_**Mercedes : « Allez les filles à nous de jouer ! Je m'occupe du dessert, Rachel de l'entrée et Santana du plat de résistance, sa vous **__**gêne pas ? »**_

_**Rachel : « Aucun soucis je fais faire une salade de pâtes fraîches avec des tomates, des concombres et du surimi et de la mayonnaise ( happy mode ) »**_

_**M : « No soucis meuf', sa sera Brocoli avec du steak à la libanaise »**_

_**Après avoir finit de préparer ce festin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table de pique-nique. Tout le monde félicita Rachel pour sa salade mais quand on vient à mon plat je vois Brit' pleurer et dire « Qui a fait le plats de résistance ? »**_

_**M : « Moi pourquoi ? »**_

_**B : « Tu es cruel San' Pourquoi tu as coupé les arbres de la forêt des elfes, tu es horrible ! »**_

_**Brit' je t'aime mais là tu n'es pas sérieuse !**_

_**M : « Mais non, ce ne sont pas les mêmes je t'assure, je te le promets ! »**_

_**Après avoir finit mon plat tout le monde me félicita et ce fut au tour du dessert de Mercedes.**_

_**Mer : « Mousse chocolat Blanc ou Mousse chocolat au Lait au choix avec Chantilly faite maison selon la recette que Quinn m'as donné, d'ailleurs tu ne diras si elle bonne » **_

_**Tout le monde se gava du dessert et nous prirent le chemin d'un sentier pour digérer. Les garçons se passèrent un ballon de rugby quand tout à coup on entendit un plouf, c'était Sam qui était tombé dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.**_

_**M : « Et Bouche de Mérou, tu retournes à l'état sauvage ? »**_

_**Sam : « Vous m'emmerdez avec ma bouche, je vous ai rien fait, je retourne au chalet ! » **_

_**Il partit au bord des larmes, quel mauviette !**_

_**Puck : « Santana, tu es allé trop loin, arrête avec sa bouche, c'est bon c'était marrant au début mais là c'est pathétique … pour toi ! »**_

_**Brittany : « San' avant d'empirer les choses ne dit rien sa suffit, viens on continue. »**_

_**Je vis Puck le suivre jusqu'au chalet et tout le monde continuait la balade.**_

_** « REPOSE SA TOUT DE SUITE ! »**_


	6. Dîtes bonjour au Drama

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 5 : POV Sam **

**Puck : **_**« REPOSE SA TOUT DE SUITE ! »**_

_**Je me retourne vers lui en pleure, une bouteille de whisky et une boîte d'Anafranil dans les mains. Il recommence en s'approchant de moi avec une voix plus calme **_

_**P : « Repose sa, Samy, sa te t'amènera à rien »**_

_**Moi 'en pleure) : « Tu ne sais rien, j'en ai marre, s'il te plaît laisse moi mourir en PAIX ! »**_

_**Il me gifle, mes sanglots doublent je m'enfuis dans la chambre avec seulement le whisky, je suis plus rapide que lui, je barre la porte ferme les volets, allume la lampe de chevet et je me mets à chanter **____**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**__** (du groupe **__**Poison**__**) et je bois entre chaque couplet, je bois pour oublier que je me fait insulter, je bois pour oublier que personne n'as su m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, je bois pour m'évader de ma prison dans laquelle je suis enfermé. Je l'entends m'appeler je sens mon cœur hurler me disant d'aller l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, il n'aimeras pas être embrasser pas une personne comme moi, alors pour faire taire cette voix je bois. Il défonce la porte, il me hurle dessus, il me balance sur le lit, éteint la lumière ouvre les volets, le soleil m'aveugle, je le fuis. Il referme la porte et me demande : « Pourquoi faire sa ? »**_

_**M : « Tu sais ce que c'est d'être aimés, moi je suis juste un éternel délaissé » Je l'entends ronchonner prêt à me claquer. **_

_**Je lui demande de partir loin de moi, il me regarde tendrement, me caressant les cheveux et me disant : « Si tu veux parler, je serais là ne t'inquiète pas ». Mon cœur hurle, je dois l'embrasser mais je me retiens, je ne dois pas, il ne me mérite pas. Morphée viens à Moi, pour une fois je dors sans heureuses pensées, je dors juste pour récupérer et oublier à quel point je ne suis pas aimé.**_

_**J'entends des gens courir dans l'escalier, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je sens une main sur mon épaule, je reconnaît cette odeur, la rose et le jasmin : Quinn me demandant pourquoi j'ai fait sa, elle reste seul avec moi, Blaine aussi reste prêt de moi, je leur dis la vérité, celle que je cherche à cacher, ils sont choqués. Je regarde Quinn puis Blaine, Quinn est entrain de pleurer, une autre personne que j'ai blessé, Blaine lui à de la fureur et de la tristesse dans les yeux, il m'agrippe par le col Quinn le retiens mais trop tard la gifle part, je suis plaqué sur le lit, qui aurait cru qu'il était fort. Il me dit sur un ton calme : « Souffrir en silence est une chose, mais stopper le cours de ta vie pour ça, tu me déçois ». Il part Quinn me rassure comme quoi elle et Blaine seront toujours là pour moi mais je sens les ennuis arriver quand j'entends un : **_

_**« IL A ESSAYER DE SE QUOI ?! »**_


	7. Pardonne La

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 6 : POV Quinn**

_**Santana :« IL A ESSAYER DE SE QUOI ?! »  
Moi : « San' calme toi … »**_

_**S' : « Mais pour une broutille, il en fait un bordel, attend que j'aille le remettre sur pied à grand coup de main sur sa gueule ! »**_

_**Brittany : « San', arrête pour … moi » ( yeux de chien battu )**_

_**S' : « Tsssssss »**_

_**Rachel : « PUTAIN ! MAIS TU ETAIS DANS LE MÊME ETAT QUAND TOUT LE MONDE A SU QUE TU ETAIS LESBIENNE ALORS TA GUEULE ! »**_

_**Tous les yeux se retourne vers ma Rachel et je la sens s'agrippé sur mon haut, sûrement à cause de la futur réaction de Santana.**_

_**Kurt : « Mon dieu Rachel a juré ! Réaction de Santana dans 3 ! »**_

_**Tina : « 2 ! »**_

_**Puck : « 1 »**_

_**Mercedes : « 0 ! »**_

_**Brittany : « Rachel à raison San' »**_

_**Tout les yeux se braquèrent sur Brittany avec le regard qui disait plus ou moins : « Mon dieu elle peut dire des choses logique & intelligents mais ou est la vraie Brittany ?! »**_

_**S' : « Je vais aller m'excuser, beurk j'ai l'impression d'être une bonne qui va aller se confesser, car elle a mangé 2 carrés de chocolats au lieu d'un »**_

_**Tout le monde : « SANTANA ! »**_

_**S' : « Ouiiiiiiiiii ! J'y vais ! »**_

_**Je monte avec Santana quand on entends : « Oh Tell me you love me, come back et haunt me … » ( Oh dis moi que tu m'aimes, reviens et hante moi )**_

_**On toque à la porte, le bruit de la guitare s'arrête. On entre. Dès qu'il vit Santana, il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je m'assit sur le lit pour me baigner dans la douce chaleur du soleil tandis que Santana alla le réconforter & se faire pardonner de Sam.**_

_**S' : « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi Je … »**_

_**Elle fut interrompue par Sam souriant, l'enlaçant, et ils partirent tout les 2 bras dessus bras dessous. Quand je repense à la réaction de Sam, je la trouve illogique, je rentre dans la salle de bain et vis une boîte D'Anafranil, entamé. « Non Sam ,tu n'as pas osé ?! », je la pris, la cacha dans notre Chambre et je repartis avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Je retrouve tout le people devant la scène, un karaoké fraîchment mis en place, tout le monde était prêt à chanter quand Rachel piqua sa pitite crise de « C'est moi la diva et je vous emmerde ! »**_

_**Rach': « Je veux faire un solo ! »**_

_**San' : « Purée le Hobbit laisse les autres en faire ! »**_

_**Rach' : « C'est pour toi que je vais chanter pour m'excuser ! »**_

_**San' : « aaaaaaaaaaaaah Oki ! Rachel passe la 1ère !»**_

_**Rachel entama « Get It Right » une chanson de sa composition , qu'elle a elle-même écrite après sa rupture d'avec Finn.**_

_**San' fut touchée et alla enlacé Rachel, mais Sam partit brusquement, je le suivis, il va recommencer, je suis sûr. Bingo ! Il est entrain de chercher l'Anafranil.**_

_**Sam : « Putain, il est ce médoc de merde ! »**_

_**M' : « Je l'ai cachée »**_

_**Sam : « Bordel de merde t'es sérieuse là tu te prends pour qui ?! »**_

_**Il me sert les épaules, j'ai mal je le prends mes bras, il va pleurer, il sanglote, il me demande pourquoi je l'empêche d'être heureux avant de lui répondre, on fut interrompus de notre Torpeur par un :**_

_** : « MEEEEEEEUUUUUURS ! »**_


	8. Ce Sentiment Qui Rends Les Gens Contents

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**_Chapitre 7 : __POV Rachel_**

**_Brittany : « MEEEEEEEUUUUUURS ! » _**

**_Moi : « Qui a laissé Brittany jouer à Call of ?! »_**

**_Kurt « Je crois bien que c'est moi »_**

**_M : « Mais pourquoi ? »_**

**_Kurt : « Pour voir si elle comprendrait ce qu'il fallait faire »_**

**_Brittany « Vous saviez que si on tue un méchant avec un cailloux … bah il saigne quand même ?! »_**

**_Je quitta la pièce pour aller lire un livre sur le banc dans la parcelle de clairière._**

**_J'entendis une voix roque, puissante, triste et envoûtante._**

**I'm a survivor**

**I'm not gon' give up**

**I'm not gon' stop**

**I'm gon' work harder**

**I'm a survivor**

**I'm gonna make it**

**I will survive**

**Keep on survivin'**

**I'm a survivor  
**

**Traduction :**

**Je suis un survivant**

**Je ne vais pas renoncer**

**Je ne vais pas arrêter**

**Je vais travailler plus fort**

**Je suis un survivant**

**Je vais le faire**

**Je vais survivre**

**Je vais continuer de survivre**

**Je suis un survivant**

**_La musique s'arrêta net, des sanglots jaillirent, je m'approchais silencieusement, je le reconnais … Puck._**

**_M : « Puck … je t'ai entendu, sa va aller ? »_**

**_Il me regarda surpris, il est gêné … je le sens._**

**_Puck : « Non, t'inquiète sa va aller »_**

**_M: « Mais oui bien sur ! Et moi je suis une attardé ! »_**

**_Puck : « Comment te dire ?! »_**

**_M : « NOAH ! »_**

**_Puck: « Je pleure à cause de … Sam ! »_**

**_M : « Bah pourquoi ? »_**

**_Puck : « On est tous ses amis, moi son meilleur mais personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer »_**

**_Il sanglote, quelques larmes silencieuses traversent ses joues, il montre ses sentiments choses rare comme Santana qui dit un compliment. Bref je m'égare._**

**_M : « Tu sais Noah, Personne ne peut prévoir le destin »_**

**_Puck : « Tu as raison Rach', allez on va rejoindre les autres?! »_**

**_Nous arrivâmes devant le karaoké, peu de personne était présente, Puck prit sa guitare et je pris le micro. J'allais chanté pour qui ? Peu importe le plus importe … je chante c'est le principal. J'alla dire le nom de la chanson à Puck : « Love you like a love song » de Selena Gomez. Dès les première note, mon regard se pausa sur Quinn. Je regarda Puck et je le vis, ce regard vide remplis de manque regardant le sol , le manque d'être aimé et de pouvoir aimé, serait-il amoureux ?_**

**_La chanson finit, j'alla faire un 'tit bisou à Ma Quinny quand je le prit par la main, pour le lui demander_**

**_M : « Qui aime-tu ? »_**

**_Puck: « Je … Rachel, on ne pose pas ce genre de question ! »_**

**_M : « Tu es donc amoureux, intéressant, tu sais Noah, c'est pas __Honteux d 'aimer, c'est juste extraordinaire, ce sentiment »_**

**_Puck : « Je l'aime mais comment lui avoué ?! »_**

**_Je tique sur le Lui mais avant de pourvoir lui dire quoi que se soit non entendit _**

**_« RACHEL , PUCK OU ETES-VOUS ? C'EST LA GUERRE ! » _**


	9. A La Guerre Comme A La Guerre

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 8 : POV Puck**

**_Brittany : « RACHEL , PUCK OU ETES-VOUS ? C'EST LA GUERRE ! » _**

**_On accours vers la provenance de cette voix et on vit tous nos amis en maillots à se balancer des ballons remplit d'eau._**

**_Rachel : « On s'est absenté 30 secondes et c'est déjà le merdier »_**

**_Pendant son pseudo-monologue , je partis et revenus en maillot avec des pistolets à eau et la guerre pouvait réellement commencer. Il fessait chaud, 32 °C à l'ombre, en pleine après midi, l'endroit est dégagé parfait pour s'amuser. Moi & Santana nous nous somme alliés à pousser les gens dans la piscine mais une fois tout le monde dedans on se fit avoir par … Rachel, honte à nous._**

**_Rachel ( mode « Je suis la meilleure, je vous tous nickés OUAIS vive MOI » : « On dirait que tout le monde est mouillé sauf moi, même si je suis en maillot »_**

**_Quinn : « Rach' tu m'aides à remonter s'il te plaît ?! »_**

**_Rachel si tu dis « Oui » tu iras dans l'eau._**

**_Rach' : « Bien sûr Quinny »_**

**_Mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Brittany sors de ce corps !_**

**_PLOUF ! Voilà le bruit de Rachel tombant dans l'eau comme … comme un truc lourd qui tombe dans l'eau. Je sortis dans les premiers et aida les autres à remonter, tout le monde parti dans divers endroits et il ne resta plus que Sam & Moi, je l'aida à remonter le bord, et je __pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire._**

**_Sam : « Les gars sa vous direz un match de balle au prisonnier dans tout le terrain du chalet ? »_**

_**Tous unanime, les 2 équipes se composèrent des Eagles ( Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Blaine, Sugar, Sam & Moi ) et des Wildcats ( Tina, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes & Joe ). Les 2 chefs d'équipe furent désignés , il s'agit de Moi & Santana, les aigles contre les lynx. **_

_**Je regarde ma montre, il est 17H48, cela fait 3H que nous jouions & personne n'avait encore gagné. Il ne restait plus que 3 personnes sur le terrain, Sam, Santana & Moi.**_

_**Je marche dans la forêt et je vis Sam se mettre dans mon dos, je me retourne et je le vis s'éffondrer sur le sol.**_

_**M: « Sam ? Tu m'entends ? sa va ? »**_

_**Santana : « Allez Sam ! Debout ! » **_

_**Je pris la balle, la rage m'envahit, je lui tire dans la poitrine,un cri de douleur la transperce.**_

_**Santana : « MAIS TU ES DEBILE ONT AVAIS DIT LES BRAS, LE VENTRE ET LES JAMBES POUR LES FILLES PAS LA POITRINE ! »**_

_**M ( mode méchant ) « Il y avait aussi pas dans le dos ! » **_

_**Elle partit contrariée, je porta Sam, jusqu'à notre chambre, l'allongea et puis il se réveilla.**_

_**M : « Sam tu vas bien ? »**_

_**Sam : « Elle m'a juste touché à la tête, ne t'inquiète pas, un peu de repos et sa devrait aller mieux. »**_

_**Je lui mis une poche de glace sur le front et il s'endormit et là je réalisa, que depuis un moment, ce sentiments en moi qui m'envahis, …, non impossible, serait-ce de l'amour ? Moi le grand Noah Puckerman être amoureux ? Impossible mais Il faut quand même que je tire sa au clair avec Rach' & Blaine.**_

_**Et encore une fois je fus sortis de mes songes par un :**_

_**« ET MOI JE TE DIT QUE NON ! »**_


	10. Conversation et Partage

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 9 : POV Blaine **

**_Moi : __« ET MOI JE TE DIT QUE NON ! »_**

**_Brittany : « Et moi je te dit que si tu te casses un œuf sur la têt cela rends tes cheveux doux et ça les éclaircit ! »_**

**_M : « Tu n'as qu'à essayer tu verras bien ! »_**

**_elle va chercher un œuf dans le frigo et reviens vite devant moi !_**

**_Brittany : « Regarde & Admire ! »_**

**_Elle se casse l'œuf sur la tête et commence à se faire un shampoing avec._**

**_Santana : « Brittany qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_**

**_Brittany : « Je montre à Blaine les bienfaits qu'un œuf procure sur les cheveux »_**

**_Santana : « Brit' Tu as confondus le shampoings aux œufs et les œufs »_**

**_Brittany des fois tu m'inquiète et tu me fais peur._**

**_Je reçu un Sms de Puck disant :_**

**_« Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes sur le banc de la clairière »_**

**_15 minutes après : _**

**_Rachel : « Blaine mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_**

**_M : « J'ai reçu un SMS de Puck me disant de venir »_**

**_Puck : « C'est exact, je vous ai fait venir ici pour éclaircir un point »_**

**_JE regarde brièvement Rachel, elle à le même regard que moi __disant : « Oh mon dieu, on est dans la merde ! Même si on a rien fait ! »_**

**_Puck : « Voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux … »_**

**_Rachel : « Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? »_**

**_M : « On la connait ? » _**

**_Rachel : « Elle est déjà en couple, je te préviens si tu touches à ma Quinny, je te tue! »_**

**_Puck : « Non, je voulais dire , je suis amoureux enfin j'aime un … un … »_**

**_Rachel & Moi : « UN HOMME ?! »_**

**_Puck nous colla ses mains sur nos bouches._**

**_Puck : « Vous voulez que tout le monde le sache ? Vous êtes malade ?! »_**

**_Rachel : « Qui es l'heureux élu alors ? »_**

**_Puck ( mode super __gêné__ ) : « C'est … »_**

**_Moi : « Sam ! »_**

**_Puck : « CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT , tais-toi ! »_**

**_Puck qui rougit et qui est gêné, une chose qu'il faut voir avant de mourir._**

**_Rachel : « Et en quand sa nous avance que tu nous dises ça ? »_**

**_Puck : « Je ne voulais pas être le seul à porter ce lourd fardeau. Comme Je peux pas le dire à Sam ni à Finn, il ne me reste que vous 2 »_**

**_En retournant au chalet on entendit : _**

**_« MAIS TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?! »_**


	11. Difficile D'Être Intelligente

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 10 : **_**POV Brittany**_

**_Tina : « MAIS TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?! »_**

**_Je me fais encore gronder par mes amis, tout sa car j'ai essayer de jongler avec des œufs et puis, j'ai glissé et puis bah tina ressemble à une omelette._**

**_Moi : « Tina, tu sais que si tu te lances des nouilles, tu pourras participer au concours de miss omelette, tu serais mis omelette chinoise, géniale non ? »_**

**_Tina : « Mon dieu Santana fait la taire ! »_**

**_Santana : « Non Brit' il lui faudrait de la sauce soja pour être une parfaite miss chinoise »_**

**_Un éclair de génie me traversa, dans le frigo il y a de la sauce soja et je vois Tina , s'enfuir mais je lui cours après mais je me lasse au bout de 2 ou 3 mètre._**

**_Je partie dans la clairière à la recherche de lutins, d'elfes ou d'autres créatures et j'entendis une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre : _**

**_Puck : « Voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux … »_**

**_Rachel : « Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? »_**

**_Blaine : « On la connaît ? » _**

**_Rachel : « Elle est déjà en couple, je te préviens si tu touches à ma Quinny, je te tue! »_**

**_Puck : « Non, je voulais dire , je suis amoureux enfin j'aime un … un __… »_**

**_Rachel & Blaine : « UN HOMME ?! »_**

**_Puck leur colla ses mains sur leur bouches._**

**_Puck : « Vous voulez que tout le monde le sache ? Vous êtes malade ?! »_**

**_Rachel : « Qui es l'heureux élu alors ? »_**

**_Puck ( mode super gêné ) : « C'est … »_**

**_Blaine : « Sam ! »_**

**_Puck : « CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT , tais-toi ! »_**

**_Je restais de marbre, il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un mais qui, Alors sans discrétion je m'éloigna et je couru comme si j'étais sur une licorne. _**

**_Moi : « Les amis, j'ai un truc à vous dire ! Trop méga important ! »_**

**_Tous : « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Dis -nous ! »_**

**_Moi : « Vous allez rire, enfaîte … je …. je …. je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais à dire » ( Note de l'auteur : « Mais tête de bite sa c'est passé il y a quelques ligne dessus ! )_**

**_Mercedes : « Santana, ta copine nous tueras tous, je te le garantis »_**

**_Santana : « Sauf moi,car elle m'aime hein Brit' ? Bah merde elle est partis où ? »_**

_**Je parti à la recherche de lutin au bord de la piscine et je ne trouva rien alors je retourna dans la clairière avant de dire : « **__** Être instruit ne veut pas forcément dire, posséder une vaste culture. Un **__**homme instruit est celui qui a développé ses facultés de telle sorte qu'il peut, sans violer les droits d'autrui, obtenir ce qu'il veut. »**_

_**Souvent je sors des phrases que je ne comprends pas comme l'autre soir avant de m'endormir avec Lord Tubbington je lui ai dit « Tu savais que c'est en développant ton sixième sens, que tu posséderas un chat-ange gardien qui t'ouvrira, quand tu le désires, la porte du Temple de la Sagesse, il t'aideras à arrêter de fumer tu sais ! »**_

_**J'espère que Puck & Sam finiront ensemble cela serait marrant.**_

_**Je fus sortis dans mon cerveau par un : **_

_**« SI TU SAVAIS A QUEL POINT TOUT LE MONDE TE HAIT »**_


	12. Confidence pour confidence

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 11 : POV Sam**

**_Moi : « SI TU SAVAIS A QUEL POINT TOUT LE MONDE TE HAIT »_**

**_J'en ai marre au canard ! Surtout de toi, si tu savais à quel point je te hait !_**

**_M : « Personne de peut t'aimer et même si tu aime quelqu'un cette personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! »_**

**_Heureusement que personne n'entend._**

**_M : « Je te hait, dégage pars, fuis, meure et laisse moi reposer en paix »_**

_… **: « Pathétique … »**_

**_Au merde, pas toi !_**

**_Santana : « Tu es sérieux Bouche de mérou ( Moi : « Mais ta gueule avec ma bouche ! » ) Genre, tu parles à ton … Miroir POUAHAHAHAH »_**

**_Tu as dépassé les bornes Lopez, je vais attaquer comme toi, c'est-à-dire aux points faibles des gens !_**

**_Moi : « Ah bon, un miroir, je croyais que je parlais à Brittany, tu sais, ils sont assez semblables surtout en intelligence … oups j'oubliais ils n'en ont pas ! »_**

**_Je vois la rage dans ses yeux, un tigre prêt à tuer puis plus rien._**

**_Santana : « J'ai tout entendu, depuis le début, malheureusement pour toi »_**

**_Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup._**

**_M : « Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?! »_**

**_Santana : « Disons que je sais que tu te hais et que tu aimes une personne »_**

**_Bordel de merde, elle a tout entendue !_**

**_Moi : « Euuuh, comment te dire … sa ne te regarde pas ! »_**

**_S : « C'est qui ?! »_**

**_Moi : « Tu n'as pas à savoir! »_**

**_S : « Ok, je vais deviner alors, Femme ? »_**

**_Moi : « Peut-être »_**

**_San' : « Ok alors c'est un homme ( Note de L'auteur : « Mais fuck la logique ! » ), je ne te savais pas de ce bord là, comme quoi j'en apprends tout les jours, il est au lycée ? »_**

**_Moi : « Qui sait »_**

**_San' : « Ok alors sa vaut dire au glee club ( Note de L'auteur : « Fuck la logique bis ! » ), donc il y a monsieur Schuester mais je pense … NOM DE DIEU IL NE RESTE QUE PUCKERMAN ! » ( Note de l'auteur : « Nom tu crois, Brittany sors de ce corps ! » )_**

**_Moi ( colère mode ) : « MAS TAIS TOI TÊTE DE QUICHE ! TU VEUX QU'IL T'ENTENDE ? »_**

**_Merde quelqu'un monte les escaliers, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous parti faire un tour !_**

**_M : « Au faite Santana, tu n'es pas partie faire un tour avec les autres, pourquoi ? »_**

**_Tient elle rougit mais pourquoi ?_**

**_M : « Guilty pleasures ? » ( Note de l'auteur : Traduction de péchés mignons mais sa fait trop cul cul la praline donc j'ai mis en anglais )_**

**_Santana : « Je te le dis mais je veux confirmation pour tout à l'heure ! »_**

**_Moi ( chuchotement mode ) : « Ok mais attends car quelqu'un a monté les escaliers et personne n'est entré dans une chambre, bizarre, non ? »_**

**_On ouvrit la porte et on vit qui Rachel !_**

**_Rachel : « Je veux savoir pour vous deux maintenant ! »_**

**_Santana : « Alors toi aussi tu dis ton péché mignon ! »_**

**_Rachel : « Ok pourquoi pas, Sam commence! »_**

**_Moi : « J'avoue Santana à raison, je suis amoureux de Noah Puckerman dès que je le voit j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac et mes yeux veulent regarder à gauche mais ils le recherchent à chaque fois, je rêve de lui, je pense à lui, voilà vous savez la vérité … à vous »_**

**_Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai été dire sa !_**

**_Rachel: « D'accord mon plaisirs secrets, c'est que … j'aimerais essayer d'être une dominatrice pendant un rapport sexuel avec Quinn et elle serait mon esclave sexuel … » ( Note de L'auteur : « Rachel = une diva naine perverse, elle doit être à la cousine du 8ème nain dans blanche-neige, car oui il y avait un 8ème nain = Pervers, mais pendant le tournage, les autres nains l'on enfermé pour pas passé d ans au – 18 ans » Ok je sors (^,^)' )_**

**_Santana : « Wanky, moi c'est … Bob … »_**

**_Moi : « Bob ? Bob qui ?» ( Note de l'auteur : « Bob Dylan » même si __je sais pas qui c'est (u_u)' )_**

**_San' : « Bob … l'éponge … » ( NDA : « WANKY » sa non plus je sais pas ce que sa veut dire (n_n)' )_**

**_Rachel : « Trop mignon » ( NDA: « C'est sûr comparé au tien » )_**

**_Mais bien sûr un cri nous sortis de notre ambiance : _**

**_« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »_**

_**Désolé pour le retard mais depuis Lundi j'étais à Londres et je suis revenu Hier Midi et petite dédicace à **__p'tit griffon __**pour la phrase d'accroche. Si vous voulez que je vous dédi un chapitre, envoyez vos phrases d'accroche. Merci de me suivre **_


	13. Découverte & Création

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 12 : POV Quinn**

**_Mercedes : « FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »_**

**_Tina : « Allez Quinn, sois notre sauveur »_**

**_Nous sommes le reste des filles du glee club + Kurt, c'est-à-dire, Mercedes, Sugar, Brittany, Tina, Kurt & Moi. Rach' est partie pour une diverse raison et Santana n'est pas venue, car selon Brittany elle voulait se reposer. Les gars eux, ont pris le chemin escarpé pour se faire les muscles seul Kurt est venu pour ne pas abîmer ses pieds._**

**_Et là, nous sommes dans une grotte avec un tunnel étroit mais avec des ouvertures sur l'extérieur nous éclairant, devant une araignée … Juste une minuscule araignée._**

**_Moi : « Les filles vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ?! C'est juste une araignée, pas Arachné la femme-araignée de la mythologie grec, elle est inoffensive celle-ci »_**

**_Brittany : « Quinn Fabray Tu as tout faux, tu es le maillon faible » ( NDA : « Brittany nous tueras TOUS » )_**

**_Brittany dit une chose intelligente en pleine crise de panique, impossible ( NDA : « Tu m'étonnes, le jour où elle dira un truc intelligent celle là » Santana : « Bon l'auteur tu arrêtes avec ma copine sinon je te défonce » Auteur : « Oui chef » ), elle est shooté à quoi ? ( NDA : « Aux bisounours, celui de la connaissance ou alors elle à dit un truc sans réfléchir c'est possible » Santana : « J'ai dit TA GUEULE ! » Auteur : « C'est pas moi mais Lord Tubbington __ » S' : « Touche pas à son chat non plus » Lord Tubbington : « Wesh dans ta face » Auteur : « Je préfère ne pas comprendre comme ce chat a pu parler » )_**

**_Mercedes : « Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ? »_**

_**Brittany : « Ce n'est pas une araignée forestière commune mais une **____**Loxosceles reclusa**__** ( NDA : « Tu m'en diras tant ! » ) alias l'araignée-violoniste, elle peut causer des nécroses en cas de morsure, car son venin est très dangereux »**_

_**Tous même l'auteur sauf Brittany : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »**_

_**Je crois que même Santana n'aurait pas pu nous faire tous crier de peur à ce point là.**_

_**Tina : « Demi-tour tout de suite et retournons au chalet »**_

_**Une fois de retour au chalet, on entendit Sam, Rachel & Santana chanter **__**Love Song de **__**Sara Bareilles**_

_**à la fin de leur prestation nous applaudissons. Rachel et Moi partirent dans notre chambre.**_

_**Rach' : « Quinny, tu vas jamais deviner »**_

_**Moi : « De ? »**_

_**Rach' : « Sam est amoureux de Puck ! »**_

_**Nom de Zeus !**_

_**M : « Mais c'est génial ! »**_

_**Rach' : « Pourquoi ? Puck aime Sam ? »**_

_**Moi : « Exactement ! »**_

_**Rach' : « NOM DE ZEUS ! Ils sont les mettre ensemble ! Qui est au courant pour Puck, pour Sam seulement moi & Santana »**_

_**M : « Je dirais Blaine et je crois que Brittany était là aussi, entrain de chercher des « lutins » ! »**_

_**Le lendemain matin après s'être débarrasser des personnes qui ne sont pas au courant le plan : **_

___**MMCE**__** : Mettons le Mérou & le Coq Ensemble allez pouvoir commencer **_

_**« Bienvenue à tous à notre 1ère réunion du MMCE »**_

_**Dédicace de ce chapitre à p'tit grifon**_


	14. Surnoms & Conspiration

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 13 : POV Santana**

**_Moi : « Bienvenue à tous à notre 1ère réunion du MMCE »_**

**_Qu'elle idée de génie de mettre les 2 seuls célibataires qui s'aiment secrètement ensembles, on est des bosses mais quand même VIVE MOI !_**

**_M : « Alors maintenant, il nous faut trouver des noms de codes pour nos plans et pour nos identités secrètes, des suggestions ? »_**

**_Quinn : « Je serais : « Labra » diminutif de Labrador, car nous sommes les seuls blonds intelligents, sans te vexer Britt' »_**

**_Rachel : « Moi, je serais : « Bar », Non Santana pas comme le poisson mais comme la célèbre Barbra Streisand ! »_**

**_Brittany : « Alors moi, Je serais : « LorTub » le diminutif de Lord Tubbington »_**

**_Blaine : « Je serais : « Dop » comme la marque de gel Vivelle Dop que j'utilise »_**

**_Moi : « Quant à moi, Je serais : « Snix » pas besoin de dire pourquoi »_**

**_Britt' : « Nos surnom c'est de la grosse … merde »_**

**_Tous : « J'avoue :x »_**

**_Quinn : « Donc qui a une idée maintenant ? »_**

**_Britt' : « Facile, on utilise nos mois de naissance, donc aura nos signe astrologique où nous les utiliserons sous leur nom Latin, CQFD ! »_**

**_Blaine : « CQFD ? Sa veut dire quoi ? »_**

**_Brittany : « Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer, on utilise ce thermes généralement quand une énigmes est posée est qu'on à la réponse. »_**

**_J'aime ma copine, elle est si pur et intelligente { NDA : « Laisse moi rire :3 » }._**

**_Brittany : « Ok, Alors Blaine commençons par toi, vu que tu es né le 5 février [NDA : « véritable date de naissance de Darren Criss » ] ce qui fait de toi Verseau qui en Latin donne Aquarius »_**

**_Blaine : « Sa me va »_**

**_Brit' : « Ensuite Rachel tu es né le 29 août [NDA : « véritable date de naissance de Lea Michele Sarfati, Michele étant son second prénom » ], ce qui fait Vierge, ce qui donne Virgo »_**

**_Rachel : « Ok pas de soucis »_**

**_Brittany : « Quinn tu es né le 30 Avril [NDA : « véritable date de naissance de Diana Agron » ], ce qui fait Taureau ce qui donne Taurus »_**

**_Quinn : « OKi »_**

**_Brittany : « Ensuite San' étant du 12 Janvier [NDA : « véritable date de naissance de Naya Rivera » ], ce qui donne Capricorne, ce qui fait Caprico »_**

**_Moi : « Pas de problème »_**

**_Brittany : « Quant à moi, étant né le 1__er__ Février [ NDA : « véritable date de naissance de Heather Morris » ], sa donne aussi Verseau, donc je vais prendre un autre signe … celui du … Bélier, car il ressemble au Capricorne, qui est le signe que celui de ma San', et qui __donne Aries »_**

**_Moi : « Bon maintenant, qui à une idée de plan, vas-y Taurus/Quinn, nous t'écoutons »_**

**_Quinn : « Les enfermés dans le sauna, après leur avoir donné du viagra ! »_**

**_Blaine: « C'est super vicieux ton truc, mais sa peux toujours marcher »_**

**_Moi : « Approuvé ! Que le 1__er__ Plan du ____MMCE__ commence, opération ____S.V__ c'est-à-dire Sauna et Viagra »_**

**_Brittany : « Ah oui car SV je comprenais pas ce que sa voulait dire, que je suis bête par moment » [ NDA : « Par moment, tu te surestimes là » ]_**

**_Tous : « C'est parti ! »_**

**_Le Lendemain :_**

**_« ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »_**


	15. Effet Réverso Et Domino

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 14 : POV Blaine**

**Moi : _« ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »_**

**_Pour vous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous trempés pendant l'élaboration de notre second plan, nous les membres de MMCE, je vais raconter notre premier plan qui en 1 mots à était : CATASTROPHIQUE !_**

**_Nous sommes le matin, le jour où notre premier plan aurait du être un succès._**

**_Santana : « Blaine étant le seul garçon, tu t'occuperas de ce plan Rachel & Quinn vous emmènerez les autres faire de la randonnée. Brittany & Moi, on supervisera les personnes qui ne sont pas OK pour la rando »_**

**_Rachel : « Oui mais si Sam & Puck veulent en faire de la rando ? »_**

**_Santana : « Blaine, tu leur dira que c'est à leur tour de préparer à manger »_**

**_Tous : « D'accord »._**

**_Nous sommes dans l'après-midi, tout le monde est parti mais les filles étant moins partante pour la rando, Rachel proposa à ceux qui ne voulait pas faire de rando, une sorti shopping. Bien sûr tout le monde préféra aller à la ville plutôt qu'être dans les bois._**

**_Pour parfaire notre plan, nous leur avions dit, nous avions prévu de les occuper le plus longtemps possible 2 ou 3 heures max._**

**_Cela faisait maintenant 1H que les autres étaient parti et que nous __avions commencé à cuisiner, Puck, Sam & Moi._**

**_Moi : « Les gars allez au sauna, comme on a bientôt finit, on va prendre de bon temps, mais avant prenez les dragées bleus sur la table avec le verre d'eau c'est pour pas mourir de déshydratation » {NDA : « Mais bien sûr ! »}_**

**_Sam : « D'accord PAPA ! »_**

**_Je les entendit rire puis partir, en partant me changer après 20 minutes de nettoyage de la vaisselle puis du rangement, je vis les 2 verres d'eau vide ainsi que les cachets je vis 2 framboises à la place à côté de mon verre._**

**_Moi : « Tient un mots ? ____« Vu qu'il n'y avait que 2 cachets, nous t'avons apporté des framboises du jardin lavé : de la part de tes fils » »_**

**_Vu que j'adore les framboises je l'ai dévora goulûment, et j'allai rejoindre les gars dans le sauna._**

**_En rentrant avec une serviettes cachant Blaine junior et la moitié de mes cuises, je les vis rouges, haletant et mes seuls mots ont été : « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »_**

**_Puck : « Il fait trop chaud ici, mais tu te sens bien toi ? »_**

**_Des portières de voitures claquèrent, les autres sont là._**

**_Sam : « Blaine, c'est gênant »_**

**_Moi : « Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »_**

**_Puck : « On vas dire que tu es comme les soldats royaux d'Angleterre … »_**

**_Sam : « il a raison … au garde à vous ! »_**

**_Réflexe 1, regarder sur mon visage et mes cheveux mais quand Puck me dit : « Plus bas ! »_**

**_Je le vis dressé : Blaine junior ayant une érection plus grosse que d'habitude, je partis en courant en criant « Kurt dans la chambre vite ! »_**

**_Il arriva, me regarda, ferma la porte et puis … { Note de l'auteur : « Certaines scènes ont été supprimé pour garder nos âmes pures, mais en gros bah … Kurt est plus obligé de forcer quand il déposé son paquet aux toilettes ou alors, il ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant un LOOOOONG moment. Merci de votre compréhension . La direction. » } _**

**_En redescend et laissant Kurt en plan :_**

**_Moi : « Sam , Noah vous avez mis quoi dans les framboises ?! »_**

**_Sam : « Bah les gélules bleus ! »_**

**_Moi : « ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »_**

**_Puck : « Si même que si j'avais su qu'il y avait de tels effets secondaires je les aurais prises »_**

**_Santana : « Il se passe quoi ? »_**

**_Je pris Santana par le bras pour lui parler de notre plan n°1_**

**_Moi : « Échec du plan total, ils les ont fourré dans des framboises, que j'ai mangé, et Kurt et moi nous en avons bien profiter »_**

**_Santana : « Wanky et merde »_**

**_Ce soir nous partions vers la cabane de jardin c'est-à-dire notre quartier général quand on entendit un « BOUH !» près de la piscine bien sûr tout les membres du MMCE sauf Santana prirent peur et __Rachel tomba à l'eau mais l'effet domino était présent, Rachel tombant s'accrochant à Quinn, m'accrochant, puis dans l'élan je m'agrippe à Brittany qui entraîne Santana dans l'eau. Voilà où nous en sommes, trempés dans la cabane de jardin, réfléchissant à un second plan._**

**_Santana : « Quelqu'un à une idée ? »_**

**_Rachel : « Oui, comme les voitures sont sales, on leur fait laver avec du produit ultra moussant, et comme la météo prévoit 41° en plein soleil, ils auront chaud, c'est-à-dire torse nu et couvert de mousse. Rien de plus excitant et comme dirait Brittany : « CQFD » »_**

**_Quinn : « C'est super vicieux & érotiques et méchamment drôle, j'approuve »_**

**_Santana : « Tout le monde esr d'accord ? »_**

**_Tous : « Oui ! »_**

**_Santana : « Très bien le plan : LME peux commencer »_**

**_Brittany : « Sa veut dire quoi LME ? »_**

**_Santana : « Lavant Moussant Excitant »_**

**_Tous : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OK » { NDA : « Pour une fois où il n'y pas que Brittany qui ne comprends pas »} _**

**_le lendemain : _**

**_« Le sort s'acharne, c'est obligé ! »_**


	16. LME & Dispute Puis Néant

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 15 : POV Santana**

**_Dire tout le mal que l'on s'est donné pour que notre second plan, marche. Putain !_**

**_Revenons en arrière pour voir ce qui a merdé._**

**_Alors nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après-midi, les voitures sont crades, l'eau, les éponges, la solution ultra moussante, ils ne manquaient plus que Sam & Puck._**

**_Moi : « Bouche de mérou, Coq sans plumes au pied ! »_**

**_Sam : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »_**

**_Puck : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE ?! »_**

**_Moi : « On se calme, les animaux ! Vous êtes chargé de nettoyer les voitures ! »_**

**_Sam : « Tu déconnes ? »_**

**_Puck : « Ouais, car vu comment elles sont crades, on n'est pas dans la merde ! »_**

**_Moi : « Il fait 28 à l'ombre, 32 au soleil, si quand je reviens c'est pas finit, le Kourou de Snix, s'abattra sur vous ! Vous avez … il est qu'elle heure ? »_**

**_Sam : « 15H30 »_**

**_Moi : « Impec' vous avez jusqu'à 18H alors au boulot ! »_**

**_Puck & Sam : « D'accord ! »_**

**_Moi : « Mais vous lavez tout, l'intérieur & l'extérieur ! »_**

**_Puis je partit, en laissant judicieusement un micro sous le moteur des __voitures, puis j'allais rejoindre les autres dans notre quartier général._**

**_Moi : « Alors qu'ont-ils dit ? »_**

**_Brittany : « Que tu es une sale garce qui aura leur mort »_**

**_Moi : « Oh bas sa va ! Mais où est la naine ? »_**

**_Quinn : « Elle a eu un mauvais pressentiment et elle est partie regarder les objets de météorologie »_**

**_Moi : « On a ça comme objet ? »_**

**_Quinn : « Il faut croire »_**

**_Brittany : « Elle passe sur qu'elle chaîne ? »_**

**_Blaine : « Mais de quoi tu parles Brittany ? »_**

**_Brittany : « Bah Rachel est pas présentatrice météo ? »_**

**_Blaine - Quinn : « … »_**

**_Moi : « Non ma puce, elle utilise des objets pour savoir, si il va continuer à faire beau »_**

**_Brittany : « Aaaaaaaah ! »_**

**_Après 3 ou 4 minutes, où on entendit Sam et Puck discuter inutilement sur la chaleur, Rachel arriva en courant !_**

**_Rachel : « On est dans la merde, on stop l'opération LME ! »_**

**_Moi : « Pourquoi ?! »_**

**_Rachel : « Selon les objets météorologiques et les livres, une averse arrive »_**

**_Quinn : « Quand ? »_**

**_Rachel : « Je ne sais pas justement, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on passera de 30 à 12 ° en plein soleil »_**

**_Moi : « Bon on continue, Blaine vas leur donner un coup de pouce ! »_**

**___POV Auteur :_**

**_Blaine partit de leur quartier général et quand il les rejoignit, il les vu travaillant avec précision, sans doute la peur du Kourou de Snix._**

**_Blaine : « Les garçons, comme il fait chaud, enlevé vos hauts plein de sueur, je vais les mettres à la machine, et je vais vous apporter de l'eau fraîche »_**

**_Puck & Sam balançant leur haut à Blaine « Merci Mec ! »_**

**_Blaine les rattrapant de justesse : « Mais de rien ! »_**

**_Blaine alla cherche une carafe d'eau fraîche où il y rajouta des glaçons, ainsi que 2 grands verres._**

**_À peine arrivé devant les garçons qu'il les vit se dévorant le corps par le regard très subtilement pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas, il posa la carafe et les verres sur une petite table bordant un grand chêne bien à l'ombre pour éviter de réchauffer trop vite. Les 2 garçons coururent à moitié pour boire._**

**_Puck : « Puty Blaine, l'eau elle est trop fraîche, c'est géniale ! » _**

**_Sam : « J'avoue, c'est trop agréable ! »_**

**_Blaine : « Mais de rien, allez bon boulot »_**

**_Puck - Sam : « Merci encore ! »_**

**_Quand Blaine partit, Sam posa une question à Puck : « Dis Puck, est-ce que tu es amoureux ? »_**

**_Puck rougit de gêne, sans se rendre compte de l'effort inhumain que Sam a utilisé pour réussir à dire sa phrase._**

**_Puck : « Bah … je … euh … pourquoi cette question ? »_**

**_Sam : « Pour savoir, si j'allais rester le seul célibataires du Glee club et puis tu sais bah … je … »_**

**_Sam n'as pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu de savon sur lui, le rendant extrêmement glissant, alors qu'il il commença à courser Puck et qu'il le plaqua dans l'herbe, ses abdos non plutôt son corps entier, caressa celui de Puck. Pouvoir être si proche de lui, sentir son odeur, c'en était trop !_**

**_Alors Sam se releva péniblement en remarquant sa bosse dans son pantalon. Il partir en gueulant: « Putain t'es qu'un connard Puck ! » Puis Sam partit sous la douche. Mais au même moment dans le quartier général du MMCE : Santana : « Le sort s'acharne, c'est obligé ! »_**

**_Une fois Sam partit Puck resta au sol, attendant que sa bosse parte d'elle même mais en repensant à son geste, au fait de sentir Sam si proche de lui pouvoir humecter son odeur allègrement, il se mit sur le ventre et il attendit que sa propre érection parte, sans penser que Sam était parti à cause ça. Puis il plongea sa tête dans ses bras entrecroiser pour pleurer, pleurer car il pense avoir tout gâché, puis la pluie arriva, sans se rendre compte de temps qui avaient changé, Puck s'assit sous le chêne, recroquevillant sa tête contre ses genoux, il pleurait silencieusement mais il pleurait. _**

_… **: « NOAH ! RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! ESPECE DE CRETIN TU VEUX ETRE MALADE ?! »**_

**_Rachel, sa petite juive à lui, son bébé juif. Mais elle devait pas le voir comme ça._**

**_Puck : « … pars … »_**

**_Rachel : « Noah ? Sa va ? »_**

**_Puck : « Pars ! »_**

**_Puis elle les vit, ses perles de tristesse descendre sur les joues viril de Puck, elle les vit et ne put que prendre Puck dans ses bras, seulement … Trop tard !_**

**_Rachel en pleurant : « MAIS TU ES MALADE, Putain ! T'es un enculé, je te hais ! QUIIIIIIINNNNNN ! »_**

**_Il avait fait une chose qu'il avait refusé de faire aux autres, car il détestait ce geste depuis tout petit vu qu'il l'avait trop vécu en étant petit, par son père qui le battait à chaque foie en le giflant._**

**_Puck : « Non Rachel ! Je suis désolé ! Attends ! »_**

**_Puis il se rendit compte de son acte, il courut sous la pluie, les larmes embrouillèrent sa vue, il était dans la forêt, il courut plus vite, puis d'un coup plus rien !_**

**_« LES GARS !ICI ! »_**


	17. Néant Déclaration & Complication

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 16 : POV Sam**

**Cela fessait un trop long moment que Puck été porté disparu, tout le monde lui en a voulu d'avoir gifler Rachel, mais 2 heures après toujours aucun signe de vie. Alors tout le monde décida d'aller le chercher, tout le monde se divisèrent par couple, la chance pour moi ! [IRONIE à fond !], puis Brittany eu une idée de génie : « Si chacun prends une fusée de détresse, alors on pourra se retrouver si il y a un problème »**

**Santana : « Trop méga bonne idée ma chérie ! Je suis fière de toi ! »**

**Tous : « J'avoue ! »**

**Tout le monde prit une fusée de détresse et des puissantes lampes torches puis arriva sur les lieux de l'incident, tout le monde se sépara, chacun prenant une direction différente, bien sûr Artie et Sugar décidèrent de rester au chalet pour prévenir les autres si Puck revenait de lui même. La nuit était froide, profonde, sombre {NDA : « Bah oui, la nuit il fait pas jour ! »}, j'allumai ma lampe troche, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, j'entendis tout le monde hurler : « Puck ?! Où es-tu ? Réponds ! ». Je m'enfonçais encore et toujours plus quand je sentis le sol glissant, boueux puis en regardant vers le bas, je vis que c'était une sorte de falaise de 50 mètres de profondeur, peu raide et facile à descendre comme à remonter et je vis une grande marque de glissage, alors sans réfléchir, je descendis et là mes larmes commencèrent à couler, Puck gisait sur le sol dans une épaisse marre de sang. Je tirais sans réfléchir ma fusée puis je m'approchais de Puck, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et j'entendis alors Santana : « C'est qui ? Où es-tu ? »**

**Moi : « SANTANA AU SECOURS EN BAS APPELE LES SECOURS JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »**

**Puis elle passa le faisceau de lumière sur le corps de Puck son réflexe fut de tirer sa fusée et de crier : « LES GARS ! ICI ! » **

**Les hurlements de peur, de tristesse se furent entendre, mais le plus surprenant c'est que ce fut Brittany qui réagit la première : « Courons tous vers le chalet, chacun de nous fera une pause tout les 20 pas pour ne pas se perdre jusqu'ici, il faut vite prévenir les secours ! Sam tu restes ici ! Je te préviens s'il jamais son état s'empire, sauve le ! »**

**Tout le monde partit en se donnant la main, puis 5 minutes après j'entendis un : « Sam, les secours arrivent dans 10 minutes maximum ! »**

**C'était Blaine, puis je sentis une pression sur ma main.**

**Moi : « Oh mon dieu Noah ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime, pas de l'amitié de l'amour, bats toi pour moi, pour toi pour nous , je t'en supplie ! » Il sourit de bonheur, de douleur, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis ajouta à mon oreille : « Je tellement désolé Sam. Ne m'oublie pas, jamais, moi aussi je t'aime » mais il retomba lourdement sur le sol.**

**Moi : « RESTE NOAH JE TE L'ORDONNE RESTE ! »**

**Blaine :pleure : : « OH MON DIEU ! SAM LES SECOURS SONT ICI ! »**

**Les pompiers descendirent, prirent Puck, coururent au plus vite vers l'ambulance puis disparurent. Personne n'eut le droit de monter avec eux, mais je prit une voiture pour me conduire prêt de son chevet. En allumant la radio j'entendis cette horrible chanson que j'adorais :**

_****__**This may never start.**____**  
Il se peut que ça ne commence jamais  
**__****__**We could fall apart.**____**  
On pourrait tomber en ruine  
**__****__**And I'd be your memory.**____**  
Et je serai ta mémoire  
**__****__**Lost your sense of fear.**____**  
Perdu ton sens de la peur  
**__****__**Feelings insincere.**____**  
Sentiments non sincères  
**__****__**Can I be your memory ?**____**  
Puis-je être ta mémoire ?**_

**__****So get back, back, back to where we last stand.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons là ou nous nous trouvions avant**__**  
**_**__****Just like I imagine.**_**  
**____**Juste comme je l'avais imaginé**__**  
**_**__****I could never feel this way.**_**  
**____**Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir de cette façon**__**  
**_**__****So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons sur les lieux du désastre**__**  
**_**__****My heart's beating faster.**_**  
**____**Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent**__**  
**_**__****Holding on to feel the same.**_**  
**____**Se maintenant pour ressentir la même chose**_

**__****This may never start.**_**  
**____**Il se peut que ça ne commence jamais**__**  
**_**__****I'll tear us apart.**_**  
**____**Je nous déchirerai**__**  
**_**__****Cannot be your enemy.**_**  
**____**(je) ne peux plus être ton ennemi**__**  
**_**__****Losing half a year.**_**  
**____**Ayant perdu un an et demi**__**  
**_**__****Waiting for you here**_**  
**____**En t'attendant ici**__**  
**_**__****I'd be your anything.**_**  
**____**Je serai n'importe quoi pour toi**_

**__****So get back, back, back to where we last stand.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons là ou nous nous trouvions avant**__**  
**_**__****Just like I imagine.**_**  
**____**Juste comme dans mes rêves**__**  
**_**__****I could never feel this way.**_**  
**____**Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir de cette façon**__**  
**_**__****So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons sur les lieux du désastre**__**  
**_**__****My heart's beating faster.**_**  
**____**Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent**__**  
**_**__****Holding on to feel the same.**_**  
**____**Se maintenant pour ressentir la même chose**_

**__****This may never start.**_**  
**____**Il se peut que ça ne commence jamais**__**  
**_**__****Tearing out my heart.**_**  
**____**T'ouvrant mon cœur**__**  
**_**__****I'd be your memory.**_**  
**____**Je serai ta mémoire**__**  
**_**__****Lost your sense of fear.**_**  
**____**Perdu ton sens de la peur**__**  
**_**__****Feelings disappear.**_**  
**____**Les sentiments disparaissent**__**  
**_**__****Can I be your memory ?**_**  
**____**Puis -je être ta mémoire ?**_

**__****So get back, back, back to where we last stand.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons là ou nous nous trouvions avant**__**  
**_**__****Just like I imagine.**_**  
**____**Juste comme dans mes rêves**__**  
**_**__****I could never feel this way.**_**  
**____**Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir de cette façon**__**  
**_**__****So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_**  
**____**Alors retournons, retournons, retournons sur les lieux du désastre**__**  
**_**__****My heart's beating faster.**_**  
**____**Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent**__**  
**_**__****Holding on to feel the same.**_**  
**____**Se maintenant pour ressentir la même chose**_

**__****This may never start.**_**  
**____**Il se peut que ça ne commence jamais**__**  
**_**__****We could fall apart**_**  
**____**On pourrait tomber en ruine**__**  
**_**__****And I'd be your memory.**_**  
**____**Et je serai ta mémoire**__**  
**_**__****Lost your sense of fear.**_**  
**____**Perdu ton sens de la peur**__**  
**_**__****Feelings insincere.**_**  
**____**Sentiments non sincères**__**  
**_**__****Can I be your memory ?**_**  
**____**Puis-je être ta mémoire ?**_

_**Mes larmes coulèrent mais je tenais bon ,je n'avais pas le droit de flancher pas maintenant, j'éteignis la radio puis j'accélérai pour **__**arriver au plus vite devant l'hôpital. Après 20 minutes de conduites, j'arrivai à l'accueil de l'hôpital. **_

_**Moi : « Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais la chambre de Noah Puckerman, il a dut être admis i ou 10 minutes » Il est chambre 222. 2nd étage 22 ème porte. Je partis et je reçu un appel.**_

_… **: « PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE TU ES OU ?! »**_

_**Moi : « Calme toi Quinn, je suis à l'hôpital, j'ai suivis l'ambulance d'assez loin et je suis partit au chevet de Noah »**_

_**Quinn : « Tu aurais pu prévenir, tu te rends compte de la peur qu'on a eu ! »**_

_**Moi : « Je suis désolé ! »**_

_**Quinn : « Nous partirons demain à l'aube, appel si il y a un problème »**_

_**Puis je partis vers la chambre de Noah et quand je l'ouvrit, je vis une infirmière faire le lit. La panique prit le dessus.**_

_**Moi : « Mais que faîtes vous ? »**_

_**Infirmière : « Ne vous inquiétez, monsieur Puckerman est partit passer des scanners pour savoir s'il a des problème internes »**_

_**Moi : « Merci mon dieu ! »**_

_**Infirmière : « Oui mais non ! »**_

_**Moi : « Mais pourquoi ? »**_

_**Infirmière : « Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant un long moment depuis son entré dans l'ambulance, il peut avoir des liaisons cérébrales sévères ! »**_

_**Moi :en pleure : : « Non, non c'est pas vrai ! »**_

_**Puis je déversa ma tristesse, ma haine, puis plus rien.**_

_**« EXCUSEZ MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! »**_


	18. Réveil Confirmation & Paradis

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 17 : POV Auteur**

**Sam ouvrit ses yeux péniblement, les rayons du soleil filtrant le store, lui parvenant dans les yeux. Il émit un gémissement de faiblesse et de fatigue, mais sa première question fut : « Où suis-je ? ». Il s'assit et il remarqua la chambre immaculé, puis vis un second lit, il sut qu'il était à l'hôpital. Mais où exactement ? Ce fût la même infirmière à qu'il avait aidé la première fois et qui le renseigna encore.**

**Infirmière : « Vous êtes enfin réveillé ? »**

**Sam : « Où suis-je ? Puck ! Il est où ? Il vas comment ? »**

**Infirmière : « Vous êtes dans la chambre de votre ami, il est partit faire un tour sous la douche, car depuis 3 jours, ils veillent sur vous 24 heures sur 24 »**

**Sam : « Cela fait seulement 3 jours que je suis dans le coma ? »**

**Infirmière : « Non, 12, mais votre ami s'est réveillé i jours et quand une de vos amie, lui a raconté l'histoire, il lui a parlé, de réveille après la chute et de mot et de je ne sais plus quoi d'autres mais vous concernant, désolé »**

**Sam : « Est-il loin de ma chambre ? »**

**Infirmière : « Pas du tout vous êtes dans la même ! Je vous l'ai dit en plus !»**

**Sam : « Que du bonheur ! »**

**Puis l'infirmière partit après les remerciements de Sam.**

**Cela fessait ¼ d'heure que Sam était réveillé, il s'habituait peu à peu à bouger ses membres, puis il bu de l'eau, car il avait un affreux malt de gorge.**

**Puis il le vit arriver, Puck en fauteuil accompagné de Quinn et Rachel. Les seuls mots qui ont pu sortir de sa gorge furent : « Oh Mon Dieu ! Noah ! ». Sans se rendre compte il pleurait, de peur des conséquences ou sans doute la peur que Noah sans handicapé à vie.**

**Puck : « Dios Mio ! Tu es réveillé ! »**

**Puck se leva Rachel et Quinn les larmes aux yeux l'aidèrent et le déposèrent sur le lit de Sam. Ils se prirent dans les bras, les yeux coulèrent, des larmes de bonheur.**

**Rachel : « Allons tous dehors, il fait beau »**

**Quinn : « Rach' à raison, prenons l'air cela ne peut que nous faire du bien »**

**Sam prit un fauteuil de peur de chuter et il se fit conduire par Quinn. Une fois à l'extérieur, le groupe se posa sous un cerisier en fleur, le temps passa, ils discutèrent paisiblement. Puis au bout d'un moment, elles durent partir. Une fois dans leur chambre Puck appela les infirmières pour rapprocher son lit de celui de Sam et les lier ( les lits et eux ). Une fois la tâche accomplis, ils allumèrent la télé, puis au bout de 10 minutes, Puck coupa le silence : « Il faut reparler de cette nuit là ! »**

**Sam : « Je ne préfère pas … trop de mauvais souvenirs ! »**

**Puck : « Moi je me souviens d'un moment, le meilleur de la journée »**

**Sam : « Je ne vois pas lequel »**

**Puck : « Tu es sûr ? Style : Puck je t'aime ! »**

**Sam : « Ah oui mais vu les circonstances bof mais c'est vraiment le meilleur moment surtout celui ou tu réponds que toi aussi » Avec ce trop plein de bonheur, des larmes de bonheur jaillirent, et Puck monta sur Sam à quatre pattes et l'embrassa, un vrai baiser remplis d'amour. **

**Puck : « Je t'aime tellement : l'embrasse :, si tu savais à qu'elle point:l'embrasse : »**

**Sam rompit leur baiser par manque d'air mais Puck revient à la charge, un baiser remplit de désir, d'amour, presque animal. Sam sentit tout le désir contenu depuis tout ce temps quand son Entrejambe se leva brusquement. Mais il gémit quand il sentit celui de Puck plus gros et grand que le siens se frôler. Des gémissement remplir la pièce, les 2 adolescents de débarrassèrent de leur vêtement. Ils étaient nus, ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, chacun gouttèrent chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre. Sam renversa la position, il commença à torturer les tétons de Puck durcit par le plaisir quand :**

**Rachel : « J'ai oublié mon sac ! »**

**Les 2 garçons se séparèrent, rougir et se cachèrent sous les couvertures. Rachel prit son sac et claqua sa porte en hurlant : **_**« EXCUSEZ MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLEE! ».**_

_**Sam se retourna vers Puck, tout deux haletants, à cause de leur débat.**_

_**Sam : « Je … enfin … Tu en penses quoi de notre relation ? »**_

_**Puck : « Bah on est en couple, quelle question idiote ! »**_

_**Sam : « Je t'aime »**_

_**Puck : « Moi aussi, Je t'aime »**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard, ils eurent le droit de retourner au chalet.**_

_**Santana : « Hey les mecs ! »**_

_**Tous les autres : « Bon retour ! »**_

_**Puck et Sam se tenaient la main, ce qui choqua le grand nombre d'entre eux.**_

_**Kurt : « Mais c'est quoi ce putain de problème ? »**_

_**Sam : « Bah on sort ensemble ! »**_

_**Tout le monde sauf Rachel & Quinn, qui avaient réussi à garder le secret, furent choqué !**_

_**Santana : « VICTOIRE ! »**_

_**Finn : « Mais de quoi tu parles Santana ? »**_

_**Santana : « Bah tu vois, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn et Moi avons formé le MMCE ! »**_

_**Brittany : « C'est quoi déjà ? »**_

_**Blaine : « MMCE c'est l'abréviation de Mettons le Mérou & le Coq Ensemble »**_

_**Puck : « Vous êtes sérieux ? »**_

_**Rachel : « Très, car Quinn et moi sommes les fondatrices, car on a rassemblé toutes les personnes au courant de votre amour et le club fut créer, pour réussir à vous mettre ensemble »**_

_**Quinn : « On a même essayé des plans pour vous mettre ensemble, certes on a fait que 2 plans, qui ont foiré littéralement »**_

_**Sam: « Et ces plans constitué à quoi ? »**_

_**Santana : « Bien le premier était S-V et le second était L-M-E»**_

_**Brittany : « Sa veut dire quoi déjà ? »**_

_**Quinn : « S-V est le diminutif de Sauna & Viagra, qui était mon idée à la base »**_

_**Rachel : « Puis vient mon Plan L-M-E, c'est-à-dire Lavant Moussant Excitant »**_

_**Puck : « Mais en quoi sa consistait ? »**_

_**Blaine : « Bah le plan de Quinn était de vous enfermé dans le sauna après avoir prit du viagra à votre insu, les pilules bleus que vous avez mit dans la framboise »**_

_**Puck : « Je me disais aussi ! »**_

_**Santana : « Et le plan de Rachel était de vous mettre en plein soleil, les corps transpirants, avec une solution ultra moussante pour vous exciter »**_

_**Sam : « C'est super vicieux ! »**_

_**Tous les membres du MMCE : « On est désolé ! »**_

_**PuckerEvans : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On vous pardonne »**_

_**Puck & Sam se surprirent à dire la même phrase au même moment, puis tout le groupe partit dans chacun de son côté, Sam entraîna Puck dans la clairière. Sam s'assit au dos du plus fleuris des cerisiers et Puck posa sa tête contre les cuisses de son compagnon. Les deux comparses se regardèrent fixement droit dans les yeux, on voyait clairement tout l'amour que chacun avait pour l'autre. Ils s'assoupirent sans ce rendre compte et ils furent réveillé par un rire.**_

_… **: « Vous êtes tellement mignons ! »**_

_**Sam : « Merci … enfin je crois »**_

_**Puck : « Merci Santana »**_

_**Santana : « Allez les z'amoureux, on va manger »**_

_**Après un festin de fou pour leur rétablissement et leur union, tous s'amusèrent ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde alla se coucher quand Sam rentra dans sa chambre, il vit Puck en tenu d'Adam sortant de la douche **_

_**Sam : « EXCUSEZ MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! »**_

_**Puck ouvrit la porte et le prit dans ses bras : « Mais pourquoi tu es désolé ? Je t'appartient non ? »**_

_**Sam : « Tu m'appartient comme je t'appartient »**_

_**À ses mots, Puck souleva son petit ami, claqua la porte et fit disparaître tous ses vêtements en un temps record, ils étaient dans la même position qu'à l'hôpital. Leurs érections se touchèrent, des gémissements se firent entendre. Sam prit en bouche Puck junior jusqu'à l'explosion de ce dernier : Puck : « Samy je vais ! » à peine ses mots sortit que Puck se libéra dans la bouche de Sam qui avala tout en ne voulant pas en perdre une gouttes.**_

_**Puck : « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir »**_

_**Sam : « Si bon, si sucré, tellement doux, j'aime ! »**_

_**Puck : « Dans ce cas à mon tour ! »**_

_**Après avoir fait pareil à Sam, Puck révéla la tête vers se dernier, rouge, haletant, gorgé de plaisir et dit : « Tu as raison, on dirait un bout de paradis ! »**_

_**Puck alla embrassait Sam, et les deux s'effondrèrent de fatigue.**_

_**Les 2 garçons vécurent le parfait idylles jusqu'à la fin des vacances où un problèmes assez important & qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé apparut !**_


	19. La Fin Du Rêve

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Chapitre 18 : POV Auteur**

**_Les 2 garçons vécurent le parfait idylles jusqu'à la fin des vacances où un problèmes assez important & qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé apparut !_**

**_Du côté de Quinn & Rachel :_**

**_Quinn : « Rachel arrête de pleurer, je vais pleurer sinon »_**

**_Rachel :pleure : « Mais tu ne comprends pas ! On ne se reverra que dans 9 semaines ! »_**

**_Quinn:les larmes aux yeux : « Je sais, mais tout les soirs on se verra sur Skype, ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de garder le contact le plus possible par jour, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime »_**

**_Rachel : « Promet le moi ! »_**

**_Quinn : « Rachel Berry, je promet de toujours être ta petite amie dans 9 semaines, et de te donner des nouvelles tout les jours »_**

**_Elles s'enlacèrent, pleurèrent puis s'embrassèrent avec des larmes._**

**_Du côté de Blaine & Kurt :_**

**_Kurt : « Bon, on pourra se voir souvent, vu que comme je ne suis pas prit à la NYADA, et que je vais travailler comme serveur »_**

**_Blaine : « Oui, on n'en a de la chance ! »_**

**_Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent avec le sourire._**

**_Du côté de Santana & Brittany :_**

**_Brittany : « Tu vas me manquer Sanny, mais on se verra par la cam , hein ?! »_**

**_Santana : « Ne t'inquiète pas, pour çà, je reviendrai le plus possible »_**

**_Brittany : « Merci »_**

**_Puis vint un moment de silence, où Brittany craqua et courut dans les bras de Santana les larmes aux yeux. Elles s'enlacèrent tristement._**

**_Du côté de Tina & Mike :_**

**_Tina :pleure : « Mike, tu vas me manquer horriblement ! »_**

**_Mike : « Ne t'inquiète pas Tina, tu penseras à moi quand tu chanteras au glee club, imagine moi assit à côté de toi et tout ira bien »_**

**_Tina sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami, avec l'espoir de le revoir le plus souvent possible._**

**_Du côté de Artie & Sugar :_**

**_Sugar : « Artie chérie, tu vas me manquer ! »_**

**_Artie : « Mais Sugar, on se revoit dans 4 jours ! »_**

**_Sugar : « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »_**

**_Sugar conduisit Artie au soleil, pour profiter de leur dernier instant au chalet._**

**_Du côté de Mercedes & Joe :_**

**_Mercedes : « Tu vas me manquer mon cœur ! »_**

**_Joe : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout les soirs je prierais pour toi ! »_**

**_Mercedes : « Oh JOE ! »_**

**_Ils s'embrassèrent avec mélancolie._**

**_Du côté de Sam & Puck :_**

**_Sam : « Dis Noah, pourquoi tout le monde semble triste ? »_**

**_Puck lâcha dans un sanglot « Idiot ! », puis il courut en direction de leur chambre._**

**_Sam alla va vers Rachel, pour lui dire que Puck était partis dans leur chambre, et qu'elle devrait aller le voir. Quinn lui demanda : Pourquoi ? » _**

**_Sam : « Bah je l'ai demandé pourquoi tout le monde semblait triste »_**

**_Quinn : « Sérieux ? Mais tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans 4 jours ? Non ? »_**

**_Sam : « Bah … non ! »_**

**_Quinn : « Sam, nous sommes le jeudi 30 août, quelle jour seront nous dans 4 jours ? »_**

**_Sma : « Bah le lundi 3 septembre »_**

**_Quinn : « Que se passa t-il en début de septembre ? »_**

**_Sam : « Bah c'est … LA FIN DES VACANCES ! » _**

**_{NDA : « Sa y est il a tilté ! »}_**

**_Quinn : « Donc ? »_**

**_Sam : « Donc, c'est bientôt la rentrée ! »_**

**_Quinn : « Donc ? »_**

**_Sam : « Donc il faut que j'achète des fournitures ! »_**

**_Quinn : « MAIS CRÉTIN CELA VEUT AUSSI DIRE QUE TOI ET PUCK VOUS SEREZ SEPARÉ ! »_**

**_Sam mit un certain temps avant de réagir :_**

**_Sam : « NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! JAMAIS ! »_**

**_Quinn (les larmes aux yeux) : « Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être séparé de Rachel ?! Tu crois que ça fait plaisir à tout le monde de voir son __couple séparé ?! »_**

**_Sam : « Non, on est juste ensemble, non, c'est impossible ! Dis moi que c'est impossible ! »_**

**_Quinn : « Je suis désolée »_**

**_Au même moment avec Rachel & Puck :_**

**_Rachel : « Sa va allé ? »_**

**_Puck : « C'est un crétin ! »_**

**_Rachel : « Je sais, tu viens de me l 'expliquer, mais tu sais, tu l'aime ce crétin »_**

**_Puck : « Tu marques un point »_**

**_Rachel : « Nous partirons dans 2 Heures alors faits-en bonne usage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_**

**_Puck : « Perverse ! »_**

**_Rachel partit et Puck se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour essuyer ses larmes quand brusquement :_**

_… **: « NOAH ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE SEPARER DE TOI ! »**_

**_Puck (pleurant encore plus) : « Moi non plus Samy, mais on est obligé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais toujours là ! »_**

**_Sam fonça étreindre Puck, où les 2 amoureux purent profiter de leur amour une dernière fois._**

_… **: « Les garçons ! Blaine, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt veulent nous chanter une chanson ! »**_

**_Sam : « On arrive Quinn ! »_**

**_À peine les garçons arrivé que la chanson commença :_**

**_ watch?v=oz5VBarRuwk__ {NDA : « Je mets le __lien pour éviter de la lecture inutile selon moi »}_**

_**Puck prit sa guitare et commença à chanter **__** paroles_sugarcult_1999/paroles_memory_ **___

_**Tout le monde versa des larmes et Sam commença une nouvelle mélodie, chantant d'abord en solo, provoquant des larmes chez tout **__**le monde et plus la chansons continué plus le sentiment de douleur se dissiper**_

_**Sam : So many things To do and say  
But I can't seem To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know I'm meant For something else  
But first I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how**_

Sam & Puck : Oh, why do I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings To carry me that far ?  


_**Refrain : New Directions : I gotta have Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know Who I wanna be  
And faith To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world For me**_

_**Sam (Puck) : Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel)  
And forget the pain Is real (And forget the pain Is real)  
Put my head In the clouds  
Oh, start to run And then I fall (Start to run And then I fall)  
Seein' I can't get it all  
Without my feet On the ground (Seein' I can't get it all  
Without my feet On the ground)**_

Sam : There's always a seed  
Before there's a rose  
The more that it rains  
The more I will grow

Refrain : New Directions : I gotta have Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know Who I wanna be  
And faith To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world For me

Sam : Whatever comes I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
Oh, but when you come And do it best  
_**There ain't nothin' To stoppin' east to west  
But I'll still Be standing  
I'll be standing**_

Refrain : New Directions: If I gotta have Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know Who I gonna be  
And faith To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world For me  
I gotta have Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know Who I wanna be  
And faith To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world For me

Sam :  
I gotta have Roots before branches 

_**( **__ watch?v=PTcxihPJfvE__** )**_

_**Une fois, de retour chez eux, tout les membres se connectèrent sur les réseaux sociaux, pour partager leur vacances Unique ! Tous sourirent au début de leur nouvelle vie qui allait commencer même si un certain couple aurait voulu que rien ne s'arrête :**_

_… **: « Mon cœur, on retourneras au chalet à chaque vacances ? »**_

_… **: « Bien sûr Samy, on y retourneras, quand tu voudras, bon il est minuit, je vais raccrocher ! Car comme dit la chanson : « Tomorrow It's a Brand New Day »**_

_**Sam : « Je t'aime, Noah Puckerman ! »**_

_**Puck : « Je t'aime aussi Sam Evans !»**_

_**Voilà commencer, grâce à la magie de l'été et à la détermination de d'amis, 2 êtres purent enfin devinrent des âmes sœur que rien de séparera, malgré une très longue distance.**_

_**Fin ?!**_

_ **MAIS NON !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre qui sera l'épilogue donc la réelle fin : « Vous nous avez tellement manqués ! »**_

_**REVIEWS POWER LES GENS !**_


	20. This Is A Good End !

_**PuckerEvans : le début de leur histoire **_

**Épilogue : POV Auteur**

_**Ellipse de 15 longues années. **_

** Nous sommes le 24 décembre, 15 H 00, Au Lac Moraine dans le Canada, chez la demeure des Pucker-Evans. Nous assistons à une scène originale, 2 pères avec leurs 4 enfants. Car oui, Noah & Sam se sont unis dans tout les sens du termes. Ils se sont fiancés, puis mariés, puis ils ont eu recours 3 fois à une ( même ) mère porteuse, pour leurs 4 enfants. Loïc âgé de 13 ans, Nathan âgé de 11 ans & les jumelles Mary & Manon âgées de 9 ans. Ils sont tout les 6 entrain de préparer le repas du réveillon où tout les anciens membres se retrouveront. Les Jumelles mettent les décorations, sous l'œil attentif de Sam. Tandis que Loïc & Nathan s'occupent des couverts et du rangement. Alors que Noah se bat contre la nourriture, pour faire un repas de Réveillon digne de ce nom. Noah devenu un producteur de cinéma & Sam quant à lui est un célèbre romancier. Tout les 2 vivent le parfait amour, encore plus avec leurs enfants.**

** 21 H 00 : Tou****t les invités sont arrivés. ********Tina est devenue une chanteuse ainsi qu'une actrice & Mike est devenu un très célèbre danseur, ils ont 3 triplés de 10 ans, Jenna, Tom, Kassy. Pour Quinn & Rachel, elle sont devenues des chanteuses duo & solo, avec à leur actif 3 enfants : Suzie, Lukas, Thomas. Brittany passa de nombreux test et fut considérée comme l'être le plus intelligents depuis ********Einstein, maintenant elle est une scientifique/femme au foyer/psychothérapeute, alors que Santana est ceinture noire de karaté, actrice, chanteuse, elles ont 2 filles : Susan & Lisa. .Blaine est chanteur/mannequin & Kurt est styliste, ils ont 2 enfants : Brad & Isobel. Artie est devenu un célèbre réalisateur & Sugar finance son travail, ils ont 2 enfants : Judy & Ricky. Mercedes est créa une nouvel génération de Gospel & Joe finit par peindre les sentiments des chansons de Mercedes, ils ont 3 enfants : Tom, Chelsy & Robin.************Finn est devenu basketteur & Rory homme au foyer avec leurs 2 enfants : James & Harry.**

**Sam ****: **_******« Vous nous avez tellement manqués ! »**_

**La soirée fut remplit d'enlacement, de rires, de pleures, de chants, de oui, grâce à leurs amis, leur Amour avait naquis et ceux même jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.**

**Désolé de ce retard mais j'ai eu de mal à faire l'épilogue, je ne le trouve ni nul, ni génial. Bref, je vais essayer de faire une nouvelle histoire mais je ne garantis rien !**


End file.
